Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-3r - 3}{r} \div 3$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{-3r - 3}{r} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-3r - 3) \times 1} {(r) \times 3}$ $n = \dfrac{-3r - 3}{3r}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{-r - 1}{r}$